


【佐鸣】放浪形骸

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 我们的家将在远离我们的地方日渐衰老，却积蓄着我们爱的回忆，这份爱完好无损地躺卧在它唯一认可的堑壕之中。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	【佐鸣】放浪形骸

**Author's Note:**

> 接699。2020年7月23日宇智波佐助生贺。

我们的家将在远离我们的地方日渐衰老，却积蓄着我们爱的回忆，这份爱完好无损地躺卧在它唯一认可的堑壕之中。

1  
“你还要跟着我走多久？”佐助停下脚步，他叹了一口气，“以为我没发现吗，吊车尾的。”  
树后的人一看这是藏不住了，倒也没恼羞成怒，大大方方地跳到他背后：“得了吧，你就承认自己刚刚才发现我跟着你又能怎么样？本大爷的跟踪技术在忍界称第二就没人敢称第一！”  
二人隔着一丈远，鸣人闭着眼吹牛，一串废话叽里咕噜地倒完发现佐助早走得快看不见人影了，这才慌慌张张地追上去。他身后背着一只急救包，里面是睡袋、一乐的优惠卷和其他的小玩意。鸣人临走前对着自己的蜗居苦思冥想，最后发现自己最舍不得的竟然是摆在窗台和盆栽齐头的那张相框。  
他伸出手抽走照片，心想，那好吧，既然你那么想跟我走。  
鸣人跟在佐助身后左看看右看看，发现这家伙随身行装什么都没有，唯一称得上是物品的东西大概只剩下腰间斜挂的草薙剑。  
“喂，你出门远行就这么点东西？”他像是见了稀奇，“换洗的衣物就不说了，干粮？忍具包你也没有带！亏小樱在你走之前还辛辛苦苦准备了那么长时——”  
话音未落，一道剑光以惊人的速度劈至眼前，佐助挥动手臂朝鸣人可能闪避的方向扫去，没有分量的打击感很快化作一缕白烟消失，鸣人的本体从一旁的桦树上跳下来，正皱着眉看他。  
“你想打架吗，佐助，”鸣人说，“干嘛一言不合就动手！”  
“我不知道你跟着我到底是什么意思，”佐助冷漠地说，转身继续往前走，“但你最好现在就回去，下一招我不会再手下留情了。”  
鸣人愣了一下，随即嘿嘿一笑：“看来纲手婆婆给你这家伙接的义肢你很喜欢嘛！”  
说罢他飞身冲了出去，结印召唤出了四五个影分身，准备以数量取胜。  
“狂妄自大的混蛋，”鸣人说，“今天谁把谁打趴下还不一定呢！”  
他们很快厮打在一起，心照不宣地用回合制定胜负。  
佐助的剑挑断鸣人行装的背带，并在他的衣服上留下了一道长长的口子，他在鸣人的咒骂里冷哼一声，剑尖上刺对准了他脖颈处颤抖的喉结。“还没完呢！”熟悉的声音从佐助背后传来，佐助暗说一句不好，迅速转身却只来得及看到一个狡黠的坏笑。鸣人的拳头在下一秒擦过他的大腿，肢体带动风，向后吹起佐助的外袍，鸣人感觉到自己曲起的指关节碰到了一个冷冰冰的金属物体。  
喀哒一声，有什么东西坠地了。鸣人傻愣愣地看着掉在地上的东西，一时间竟然有些语塞。  
“我说怎么找不到了……原来在你这里啊？”  
那是一根护额，拜九尾利爪所赐的划痕将鸣人俯瞰它时的面孔一分为二。它更像是一面邪恶的镜子，映射与它对视之人所有的喜怒哀乐，把它们拆解成两半，并反馈以情绪碎裂时从中迸裂的浩大水声，仿佛终焉谷的瀑布源泉来自佐助的额头。鸣人久而久之觉得它曾经属于自己的一部分，他看到它就会想到自己失去一半的灵魂，而一个人是没办法拒绝自我的，他所有的表达在面对这根护额时都是苍白的。可它分明只是一块毫无生命力的金属，却熔进他的身体，更知道如何扭曲一个人的欢笑和快乐，不然为什么屡屡与它相望，他都会觉得痛苦。  
鸣人把护额捡起来，递给佐助：“好啦，现在它物归原主了。不过说起来，你是什么时候把它拿走的？我记得我一直贴身放着的说……”  
佐助一语不发地接过护额，重新收好：“玩笑开够了的话就给我回去，想要修行去找卡卡西，我没工夫陪你这个预备火影。”  
“喂！给我站住，”鸣人扁着嘴，“谁跟你说我是开玩笑的了？我的忍道向来是有话直说，怎么会在这种事情上撒谎骗你！”  
“是吗，所以你是认真的？”佐助语气不善，“那么我问你：火影的梦想呢，大家的期待呢，和小樱的约会呢，这些你都不要了？”  
鸣人的脸一阵青红皂白，他咬着牙：“什、什么约会！你偷听我和小樱讲话！”  
“我没那么无聊，”佐助微微侧目，“鸣人，我最后说一次，如果没有其他事的话，别再跟着我了。”  
身后的空气凝固了几秒钟。  
“你这个大混蛋，”鸣人愤怒地低吼，他几乎是一字一顿地把接下来的话从嘴里挤出来，拳头越握越紧，“那么想赶我走的话又为什么要拿走‘我的东西’？！”  
佐助回过头，看着他正在发怒的挚友：“……你的东西？”

2  
“糟糕！完全忘记把披风带出来了啊……早知道就听小樱的话买一把伞，可是携带又很不方便。佐助，你的外衣看上去挡雨效果很不错嘛，身上居然可以完全都不被淋湿，”鸣人正在翻找他的背包，最终一无所获，“今天的天气还真是一点都不给面子啊我说，明明好不容易出来一趟，还不会被纲手婆婆骗到居酒屋去付钱！”  
佐助没说话，凝视着神像久久未能回神。  
他们不着急赶路，为了避雨躲进了就近的神社，墨迹书写的牌匾上的木钉松动，连祭拜用的正殿也很破旧，两侧的偏殿屋茸漏水，角角落落长满了青苔，一股雨水的潮味弥漫在空气里，偶尔传来附近溪水里竞相的蛙声，想是此地已经许久没有香客踏足了。  
“这里居然还有一把伞……可惜是破的，”鸣人郁闷地拨弄两下损坏的伞骨，“雨真大，也不知道什么时候才会停。佐助，你在看什么？”  
“没什么，”佐助回过头来，他席地而坐，竟然就这么闭目养起神来，“一尊神像而已。”  
鸣人盘腿靠着门扉坐，歪头听雨落在屋檐上，滴滴答答的，偶有鸟鸣：“你可别想骗我，作为你的、朋友！你在想什么我只要一眼就会知道的啦：因为你这个家伙总是嘴上不说，光靠别人去猜，也就像我这么聪明的人才会懂啊……”  
佐助看了他一眼：“那你说我在想什么？”  
“我想起了一桩严肃的过去，那是一个雷电交加的雨夜——”鸣人模仿佐助说话的口气，“类似这样的？”  
“……”  
“啊——好啦，猜不到！”鸣人问，“所以到底在想什么啊？好不容易有个可以和你谈心的机会，朋友之间不多多交流可不行，以后还要一直相处下去的我说！”  
“丑话说在前面，我可没答应过你那种事，现在是你单方面缠着我，”佐助顿了顿，睁开眼，目光不知落在了哪个地方，“……宇智波一族曾经世代信奉天照大神，但旧宅被拆掉之后，神像也被挪到别处去了。”  
“但——”  
但你不是没有家了。  
鸣人看着他，嘴唇张合两下，想要说点什么。佐助提前打断了他：“还有谁知道？”  
“什么？”话题跳转得太快，鸣人一时间没有反应过来，他愣了一会儿才意识到佐助是在说他跟着自己出村的事。金发忍者的脑袋歪在门闩上神秘兮兮地笑了两声，长叹一口气，想到前几日火影候选的投票结果，又是一声干脆的大笑：“那你猜全村有多少人都知道四战英雄漩涡鸣人落选火影候补？”  
佐助睁大眼睛，显然不可置信。“开玩笑的！”鸣人摇头晃脑地说，“但看你这样子就是一问三不知，木叶怎么样你果然一点也不关心！就是前几天的事情啦，你这次回来的时候卡卡西老师没有告诉你吗，你丢人的好朋友根本就不在火影候选的名单上。”  
“他们说我还太年轻，要多出去走走，多看看。”  
鸣人倒是分外轻松。他一手背在脑后，右手的义肢就伸出屋外，雨水落到掌心，在白色的绷带上短暂地留下一个深色圆斑，而后消失不见。  
“等到了解了这个世界是什么样子之后，再考虑要不要把我的一生都奉献给村子。我当时毫不犹豫地说这可是我从小以来的梦想，不管多困难多辛苦，我想要守护大家和村子的心情是不会变的。结果……佐助，如果你觉得我跟着你完全是出于同情、可怜，那你就太小看我了。”鸣人说。  
“那你又为了什么？”佐助问，“我的旅行不是赎罪，所以无需任何人用怜悯把我赦免，这件事和你们谁都无关。我只为我一个人而出发。”  
“……因为现在的我多多少少能够理解当年你的心情了，那个时候你为什么选择离开，宁肯不接受手臂的移植也要一意孤行地独自走掉，”鸣人无比认真地说，“我有时候会觉得很生气，但现在想一想，这大概是你认清世界的方式吧？”  
“鸣人，”佐助喊他的名字，“我和你是不一样的，你不需要通过我的方式来……”  
“我知道的啊，我当然知道了！”鸣人大声说，“但在我找到我自己的方法前，模仿才是最好的道路不是吗，宇智波老师？”  
他转过头来，刻意咬重了“老师”的字音，朝佐助露出一个挑衅的微笑。而后者平静地投去凝视，如今宇智波佐助的怒火已不再是熊熊烈焰，他的愤怒和感慨都是在真空中自我爆发的一颗子弹，闷声不响地朝鸣人打去：“如果这就是你的选择……”  
鸣人看着他。  
“那么希望你不要后悔。”佐助说。他站起身，断然朝神社外的雨幕中走去。  
而漩涡鸣人再一次追了上来。

3  
树根纵横交错的泥土地钻出雨后的蒸汽和白色的风，短暂的枯水季过后，母亲般的河床再次涨满，水位没过鸣人的脚踝，脚掌下扎根着胎腹中的卵石，光滑犹如史前巨蛋。鸣人踩着它们渡河，阳光垂落，水面四散出夏日浮游时的波纹，双手都烫金。  
他们一脚跨过暴雨和晴天的分界线，沿着火之国的国境线向南出发。他们是落单的雁，归期和目的地都不明，地图不会告诉他们胡蜂来的方向，鸣人摸着常青藤，容忍葡萄架上细小的蚊虫爬到自己的手臂上。他心情大好，边走路边哼歌，偶尔拨开灌木和野兔对视，它通红而敏感的惊奇将拿走鸣人全部的专注，连佐助逐渐加快了步伐也未能察觉。  
“佐助，你之前一直都是这样吗？”鸣人放生刚才捉到的野知了，实在对围着他们打转的蝴蝶提不起兴趣，他像是终于注意到了走在他面前始终沉默的友人，有三分之一该是个称职的旅伴。他懒洋洋地发问，倦乏的眼皮只剩下最后一丝保持清醒的力气。  
“哪样？”佐助接话接得很快，他做什么事都是这样，全神贯注得过了头。就是因为这样他才会丢掉本该被注意到的东西。鸣人不满地撇嘴：“就像现在这样，闷得要死，连句话也不说。哪有人出来旅行是和你一样的？”  
佐助不禁嗤笑：“这个地方我已经来过很多次了。”  
言下之意就是该看的早就看到过了。鸣人只好说：“和别人一起看的风景难道就不会有什么新的体验？比如会觉得很高兴什么的，这才是旅行的目的吧？”  
“没有，”佐助实话实说，“这不像是能从你嘴里说出来的话。还有，谁告诉你我旅行的目的是为了开心的？”  
“你想看看这个世界的好和坏，和你想要寻找自己的快乐并不冲突，”鸣人言之凿凿，可佐助偏偏觉得他在强词夺理，“难道说你之前的旅行都是被迫的？”  
佐助皱了皱眉。  
鸣人想了想说：“既然不是被迫的，那一定有什么是能让你觉得快乐的理由在吧？”  
“有，”这回佐助没有否认他的话，“自由。我不需要美景，像这样使用我自己的双眼观察整个世界，没有镣铐和枷锁，自由已经足够。”  
鸣人佯装恍然大悟：“噢——你想要自由。”  
“没有人不想要自由，”佐助意有所指地说道，“我不是被木叶驯服的家犬，我是鹰，这一点始终没有变过。”  
“嗯，你不是木叶的家犬，你是自由自在飞翔在天空中的鹰，即使你想要到世界的任何角落去，木叶和我谁都拦不住你，也不会拦你，”鸣人抬起头，放晴后的苍穹湛蓝而清澈，滚动着飞鸟形状的流云，它们好高好远。金发男孩的神情显得有些温柔，“但你不是无脚鸟，总会有落地回巢的一天。毕竟，再桀骜不驯的鹰都是需要归宿的。你说是吧，佐助？”  
佐助盯着他良久，直到后者露出一个好似妥协的微笑：“嘛，当然啦，这也是我此行的目的。”  
“你此行的目的是我？”佐助挪开视线，“这和你之前的说辞不一样。”  
“目的之一啦！现在多亏了你身边的人是我，如果换成是别的什么家伙，迟早会被你闷死，好好感恩戴德吧，我是接班人，被鼬派来拯救你的，”鸣人想了想又开口，“嗯，虽然这样问好像有点多余，但……佐助，我们现在要去哪儿？”  
佐助慢悠悠地展开一卷地图，地图上详细地画着通往五大国的路线图，忍者村的地理位置被单独标注了出来。佐助离开木叶的时间不久，但附近大小的地方都已遍历，只消匆匆一眼，宇智波一族超群的记忆力会帮助他找到他的目的地。  
他把地图收好，没什么情绪地扫了鸣人一眼。后者一个激灵，紧张道：“你这是什么眼神？喂，可别想对我的钱包动手，我出来都是身无分文！”  
“白痴，不是这种事。”  
关于花费来源的问题，鸣人算是问到了点子上。宇智波佐助的忍者籍虽在漩涡鸣人的强行要求下得以保留，但他并非木叶的正规忍者，再加上轮回眼的力量过于强大，操控者的性格又是难以捉摸的阴晴不定，想要用常规围困一个宇智波几乎是不可能的事。  
佐助是一把非正道的武器，他扫除罪恶却难以清洗自己，他手上的过去变成一道封印，木叶从此养着一把剑，这是温柔又残忍的胁迫。  
木叶向他开出条件，多少程度的服从换来多少程度的自由：忍者委托的酬劳则是另外的，佐助长期在外游历，偶尔会从佐井的手上接到密信，执行与暗部无差的一类工作。它们大多都不太难，佐助是媒介，从一方柔和的温室里探寻世界的途径，往往浅尝辄止，他是木叶的触角。  
因而他时常觉得自己就像当年的哥哥一样，而唯独不同的是，他有拒绝的权力。木叶放逐他最后的筹码完好无损，站在与他齐肩的高度，那个人可以生长，可以恣意，可以安睡，可以歪斜向他人传递重量，这是一组自由的砝码，现在轻盈地落在佐助的身体上。  
“在火之国最南的边境线上有一座村落，我这次接到的秘密委托就是从那里发出的，”佐助说，“最后的请求时间是五天前，那里山路崎岖，道路难以通行，村落呈盆地状，山上常有匪徒出没，是一个比较封闭的地方。”  
“所以我们这次……”鸣人摸了摸下巴，问道，“是去剿匪的？”  
“你觉得是就是吧，”佐助说，“任务难度不高，但因为地理环境和天气恶劣所以很少有人接收他们的委托。我离开木叶之前向六代目交代过此次的大致行程，大概是看我会途径这里，所以交给了我。”  
鸣人不以为然：“不管他是什么忍者，我漩涡鸣人大爷出手必然将他拿下马！”  
“我们只有两个人，对方很可能有十几个，”佐助瞥了他一眼，“在未知的情况下，光论数量我们不占优势，而且是叛忍组织的可能性很高，也不排除对方因为付不起酬金而谎报敌情的可能。”  
“真啰嗦啊你，”鸣人勾上他的肩膀，“我知道了的说！算起来我也好久没有活动筋骨了，这次就好好地大干一场吧，佐助！”

4  
傍晚之际，他们终于在闭塞小村的招待所里卸下行装。负责接待他们的是村子里首领的儿子，鸣人问他首领在哪，对方口气不善，拜你们忍者所赐，我的父亲已经在一个月前牺牲了。  
佐助拦住正准备发怒的鸣人，又问：“死因何在？”  
“还能是因为什么，山上的野匪干的，”男人把头巾摘下来扔进一旁的洗手盆，嘴里叼着一根枯黄的干草，“但也有人说他是被巫师下了咒，找到人的时候脸已经被烧焦了，如果不是身上还有信物在，恐怕连我都认不出来。”  
佐助想了想：“据点知道吗？”  
男人皱了皱眉：“我们连躲都来不及，哪里会知道他们的老巢？”  
鸣人若有所思地看着外面另一间矮房：“那里是用来干什么的？”  
“粮仓，放在那里有一段时间了，”男人心不在焉地说，“再过不久我们就要集体迁徙，搬到水之国的小岛，这是唯一的办法。如果不是因为那帮匪——”  
男人说到一半忽然噤声，低头摆弄桌上的餐盘。佐助和鸣人转过头，四合的暮色里钻出一个女孩，怯生的眼神，正倚着门扉看他们。鸣人注意到她怀里抱着绘本，硬皮的书封看上去已经有些年头了。  
女孩喊那个男人父亲，一步三跳地来到桌边。男人把她轻轻抱进怀里，两道目光投向一旁的佐助和鸣人：“时间不早了，客房在最里面，不过床只有一张，你们两个大男人，挤一挤还是能睡下的。我和女儿也该休息了，有什么事可以等到第二天再说。山匪出没的时间不定，但很少晚上过来，你们可以好好睡一觉。”  
说罢男人转身就想离开，佐助在他身后慢慢地开口：“干草是易燃物。”  
鸣人露出茫然的表情：“易、易燃物……？”  
男人留下一个目光，深棕色树皮般的嘴唇动了动，一番话语像食物，被他咽了回去。女孩拿着绘本趴在父亲肩头，蓝色的眼睛露出一半，泛着孩童该有的青涩水光，像灵动的鹿。  
“那个小女孩的眼神让人感觉很熟悉呢。”他们回到自己的房间，鸣人边收拾行李边说道。  
“什么？”  
鸣人想了想：“我们第一个任务，你还记得吗？当时去到波之国的一个村子里，情况跟现在差不多。刚才那个女孩让我想起以前的伊纳利，他们的眼神很相像。”  
佐助抬起头看了他一眼，鸣人大笑了一声躺倒在床，侧过头去看着他：“你不记得了，对吧？但说起来也是，那都已经是七年前的事情了，你这家伙的记性一直不太好……”  
“记得，”佐助一脸平静，“我只是奇怪你为什么会这么说。”  
为什么……？鸣人躺在床上眨了眨眼，脊椎下被压得吱呀作响的床板让他忽而回到波之国的盛夏，他们暂时寄住在渔民的家中，感受帆船般脆弱的榻铺承载他的思考，他酸痛的四肢，他的噩梦和夜半因饥肠辘辘而发出的抗争。他感受到梦里面对巨浪即将掀翻船只的畏缩，可总有什么人的双眼在他背后送来力量。一切远没有结束。他想起了伊纳利。  
“大概是因为他们的眼睛里都有一样的东西，”鸣人说，“是什么呢……”  
佐助看着鸣人的侧脸，许久没有说话。  
轻轻的叩门声打断了这场金黄的沉默，鸣人一个翻身跳起来，警觉地问道：“是谁！”  
“大哥哥，你们睡了吗？”门外传来一个细弱的童音。佐助打开门，女孩拿着绘本站在门外，身上还穿着睡衣，一只海豹形状的睡帽扣在头上。鸣人立刻有了亲切感：“啊，是你啊，这么晚了你怎么一个人跑出来？”  
“我睡不着，”她小声地说，“爸爸的房间又睡不下两个人，我能过来和你们一起吗？”  
佐助和鸣人对视了一眼，后者点点头：“可以是可以，但你爸爸真的不会担心吗？比如夜里起来上厕所的时候找不到你人在哪里……”  
“只要在她睡觉的时候把她送回去就好，”佐助打断他无奈地说，“只是不要太晚。”  
“噢！说的也是，”鸣人指着她手里的东西，“这是什么？童话书？嗯……有点怀念呢。你好像一直拿着它，是很喜欢吗？”  
珍爱的绘本摊开来，女孩席地而坐：“是哦，这是妈妈生前留下来给我的故事书，我很喜欢它，里面的故事我也特别喜欢。哥哥，你想听听看吗？”  
“嗯，当然想听的说，”鸣人用力点头，他微笑着看向女孩的脸，“我会好好记住的。”

5  
因陀罗和阿修罗的故事。这是一首两个人的史诗。  
女孩的声音像水下的幽灵，能够麻痹人的呼吸，鸣人大气都不敢喘，听她慢慢把绘本讲到结尾。最后她拍掌合上书，笑嘻嘻地抬起头，故事在她的微笑里到此结束。  
“呜哇……”鸣人擦掉眼角的泪，抽抽嗒嗒地说，“居然和六道仙人讲的不一样，太感动了我说！”  
最后因陀罗和阿修罗打成平手，重伤又被医好的两人一起逃到了世界的另一边，从此过上了隐居的生活。爱与力量达成平衡。佐助看着鸣人擦眼泪的样子无语得要命，完完全全是童话式的结尾，被感动成这样居然还敢说自己成年之后已经不会看童话书了。  
然而。佐助垂下眼，思绪和他的呼吸一样放缓变轻。笨蛋在旁边吸鼻子，闷闷地斥责：“你这家伙一点感觉都没有吗，明明是这么感人的剧情……”  
“我可不像你。”  
“喂——”  
佐助瞪了他一眼：“不许吵。”  
清透的仲夏晚风吹进窗子，佐助扣上窗锁，回过头来才发现女孩已经趴在床边睡着了。绘本放在枕头边，手指偶尔抽动两下，想要抓紧母亲的遗物。鸣人喃喃着“真拿你没办法”，一面把女孩抱起来送她回去。  
寂静的长廊上，他凝视院子外的无人角落。女孩的卧室就在靠近走廊拐角的地方，门开着，风从外面吹进来。她的父亲说今天是难得的好天气，平常这里总是下雨，尤其到了夏天，夜晚总是伴随着雷电和暴雨。  
路过院子的时候鸣人多留了个心眼，黑幕中，不远处的杂物房好似忽然活了起来，细长犹如柳絮的条状物堆成堆，眨眼看去更似摇摆。鸣人擦了擦眼睛，意识到那大概是村子里储备的干草，一般用于冬季烧火。  
可是……现在似乎是夏天？而且今天来的时候似乎也没见到那里有东西，兴许是什么人晚上的时候特地搬过去的吧。鸣人被困意填满了脑子，他摇摇晃晃地走回房间，长长地伸了一个懒腰。  
他进去的时候佐助正在房间里那张圆桌旁换绷带，他的手法不如鸣人那么娴熟，一嘴咬着，一手往上缠，似乎并不习惯义肢的日常处理。柱间细胞和佐助的断臂融合性不是很好，为了避免产生查克拉反噬，在研究出解决办法之前，纲手将碳素纤维作为替代材料为佐助装上了手臂。  
但人工合成的义肢毕竟比不上由细胞合成的灵活度高，鸣人在劝说佐助的过程中也说了，如果实在不情愿，至少要等到纲手婆婆为你制作出第二条义肢再说。  
宇智波佐助同意了。  
他回过头，发现鸣人正盯着自己缠绷带的手。佐助把目光收回来，绷带绕了最后一圈，剪断，然后是打结。  
椅背上挂着佐助的黑色披风，鸣人的视线在它上鱼似地游动许久，他欲言又止的表情实在太好懂，以至于佐助可以猜到他想说却吞进腹中的话是什么。那件衣服没有袖口，遮挡作用将大于它的防风效果，这就代表宇智波佐助不打算再接受新的手臂移植，而这恰恰与鸣人的愿望相违背，尽管他清楚佐助就算少了一条手臂也能活动自如，失去对他而言如今已不能再算作负担，他的负担应该是得到。而正是因为这样，鸣人才觉得难过。  
可是他想要给他快乐。  
“你在看什么？”佐助问他。  
鸣人愣了一下，想起什么竟然唰地红了脸，支吾了半天也没能吐出一个字。最后他自暴自弃地跳上床用被子盖住自己蒙过头，企图把什么东西杀死在氧气渐渐消弭的床被里。可是他的爱不靠氧气而活，他试过挣扎和反抗，像这样紧张地采取自我裁决的方式逼迫本体就范，把脖子压低，脸埋进柔软里，直到后来他发现唯有接受才是最好的办法。  
漩涡鸣人应该承认，坦坦荡荡地对世界宣告，我爱上了一个人。  
他感觉到佐助的目光还在他背后不停扫荡，好像要从外面的世界钻进来拷问他的嘴巴，或是大骂一句白痴后赦免他的自由。鸣人躲在被子里深吸一口气，短暂的逃避让他感觉到自己好像慢慢冷静了下来。  
“喂，鸣人——”佐助听起来有些生气。  
“啊啊啊吵死了！”鸣人把被子都卷走，翻了一个身，“睡觉，睡觉了！有什么话明天早晨再说，晚安！”  
“你这个白痴，”佐助忍无可忍，一把掀开鸣人的被子，“给我把鞋子脱了再睡觉！”  
“……”

6  
第二天上午，佐助和鸣人告别了招待所，上山寻找敌人。首领儿子能给的情报实在少得可怜，为了以防万一，他们花了点时间在不大的村中打探消息，好确定匪徒出没的具体地点。  
此地由于环境和天气过于恶劣，留下来的住民已经寥寥无几，大多是长者、女人和小孩，鸣人发现他们的生活意志大都十分消沉，大概这辈子都要留守在这里了。  
“他们应该选择离开，”佐助说，“那个男人说得没错，迁徙是唯一的办法。再这样下去只会害死他们的后代。”  
“或许……”鸣人感慨地说，“他们有自己的苦衷呢？况且这里有这么多的老人和孩子，不一定能全部迁走吧？”  
佐助走在他前面，语气平淡：“唯有结束才是最好的开始。”  
鸣人惊讶地看着他。  
二人一路上了山，路算不上很好走，为了避免牵扯无辜他们并没有雇佣带路的导游，更何况此行的委托人本就是这帮村民，保护他们是第一要务。  
就像佐助说的那样，敌方并非村民口中所谓的野匪，而是曾经接受过正规忍者训练的叛忍组织，他们逃脱了村子的掌控盘踞在火之国边境线的一处小山，并以掠夺谋生。  
敌人的组织里似乎存在着感知型和幻术型的忍者，且大多出身擅长暗杀的雾隐，对方似乎也认出了前来的不速之客是什么样的人物，利用查克拉感知和幻术让鸣人小吃一亏，正自鸣得意之时就被佐助从暗处抓住了真身。  
想要杀死一个人并不难，甚至于宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人两个人而言要杀死上百个这样的忍者也不见得是什么难事，然而他们曾经经历四战，直面过死亡的实体，明白一个生命从呼吸到心脏跳停是怎样残酷的过程。  
鸣人揪着对方的领子，盘旋在脑海里的是首领儿子口中被烧毁了脸的父亲，是为了救他而牺牲的日向宁次，是许多逝去却不再重来的生命。那个人说我是无辜的，那个男人的父亲是自己活该，他摔下悬崖被饥饿的野兽追赶，肩膀被咬穿，原本有机会捡回一命却不幸遇到山火。是他自己活该，我是无辜的人。  
他盯着漩涡鸣人的蓝色瞳孔好像看到动摇的震颤，他说你动手啊，杀了我吧，杀了我这个无辜的人，他们都说四战英雄漩涡鸣人从不滥杀无辜，现在呢，你要破戒了吗？  
取代鸣人愤怒的拳头的是佐助的剑。鸣人万分讶异地看着站在叛忍背后的佐助，他抽回剑身，归入剑鞘，从杀人到收手的动作一气呵成，没有半点犹豫。方才还有余力嚣张的忍者倒在地上，眼睛睁大，目光朝向是鸣人的脸，后者收回了自己的拳头。  
“你还是那么心软，鸣人，”佐助嗤笑一声，“你被他骗了，刚才说的全都是谎话。近几个月这座山都没有发生过火灾，今天来之前我问过村民了。”  
鸣人无话可说。  
“你太容易被激怒，也太容易被他人挑动情绪，”佐助冷静地说，“多余的怜悯也好，过多的愤怒也罢，这都不是战斗中需要的东西。卡卡西之前问我在外这些日子学到了，现在我告诉你，我学会了如何与我的情绪作斗争，但看了你待在木叶，还是和原来一模一样。”  
“我……”鸣人握紧了拳头，咬咬牙想要说点什么。  
“当然了，”佐助慢慢地向前走，留下一句话，“这也就是漩涡鸣人了。”  
他们下山的时候已是黄昏，辗转在山路之间花费了不少时间，加上对抗幻术和庞大的结界需要消耗的查克拉量比以往都要大，尽管没有伤亡，但二人的体力都被削去了不少，下山的速度也慢了下来。  
“对了，”鸣人忽然想起来了点什么，“佐助，你觉不觉得那个首领的儿子有点奇怪？我是说他的举动，那副样子真让人看了心里不舒服啊。”  
一旁的人点点头，显然也早已发现了这件事：“虽然已经清灭了山上的隐患，但这个家伙还是需要提防。”  
“他们说要迁徙的事情现在可以落实了吧？”鸣人想了想说，“毕竟也没人能威胁到这些村民了的说……就是要带走这帮老人和孩子还是挺困难的。上次那家伙说到搬走的事情，似乎村子里没多少人知情啊？其他人也就算了，他似乎也没有告诉自己的女儿，因为那天讲话的时候他刻意回避了那个孩子，有点奇怪。”  
佐助没说话。  
鸣人双手背在脑后，走路轻快：“嘛，不过这些事也轮不到我们关心了，回去之后就尽早收拾东西走人吧……我还想去风之国的沙泉看一看呢，我爱罗那家伙邀请过我去那里坐缆车，但因为要准备中忍考试推掉了，真可惜！不过现在有机会啦，正好和你这家伙一起，听说那里——”  
“怎么了？”他话到一半没说完，像是磁带硬生生卡了壳，惹得佐助不禁侧目。  
“不……”鸣人喃喃了一声，说，“我忽然有一种不太好的预感，佐助，走！我们快点下山！”

7  
山脚处的村落火海连绵。黑暗中鳞次栉比的房屋高高低低，时不时从屋檐下传来小小的爆裂声，鸣人不多远就看到了村庄的惨状，急忙分出许多影分身赶去救火。  
据人所述，这把火是山上的匪徒放的，想是还有今天没能遇到的残党所为。  
每家每户后面的干草垛都被点燃了，火苗连在一起，迅速把村庄包围了起来。人们忙着救火，灌满抢救出来的器皿到河边取水，没人理会鸣人大吼大叫的问话。  
他们赶到首领儿子所在的招待处，发现那个男人戴着头巾，怀里抱着正在小声啜泣的女儿站在一边无动于衷。  
火焰是野兽，他的眼睛里映出橙色而通亮的火苗形的纤细獠牙，刺破他的房屋和积攒的过去，而他的神情却与来势汹汹的火难大相径庭，他是平静的，甚至称得上是冷漠的，他完完全全是一个旁观者，就像对待一场无聊的巡回演出一般对待他们的灾难，好似这唯一的堑壕从未住过什么人，他的女儿、妻子、父亲和他自己。  
“喂！！！你这混蛋，为什么不去救火！！”鸣人上前一把抓住他的衣领，愤怒被咬碎，从嘴里吐出来，“难道说……难道说！这把火就是你放的吗！！”  
“鸣人，冷静点！”佐助上前拉开他，“现在不是说这个的时候！”  
鸣人握紧拳头，咬牙切齿地说：“……看在你女儿的面子上，现在我不揍你。”  
男人看着他举在半空中都隐忍着收回的拳，神情没有丝毫改变。  
光火照亮了他半边的侧脸，鸣人有那么一瞬间以为他被映射得模糊了边际的右眼积攒着一颗剔透的眼泪，这知觉转眼即逝，又一声巨大的断裂声从房子内部传来，而鸣人没来得及愤怒，他转过头去看了一眼两手空空的女孩，突然想起了一件十分重要的事。  
他大叫一声糟糕，说着就要冲进去，身侧闪过一个人影，抢他一步钻进了燃烧中的房子。鸣人瞪大了眼睛：“佐助！！小心点，房子马上要塌了！！”  
给他回应的是从火中爆起的紫色查克拉。鸣人紧紧地盯着佐助消失的方向，没有贸然上前去，他相信佐助，相信他们之间无声的默契足够彼此之间的任何一个人用眼神明白沉默。  
“已经结束了，”那个男人在他身边慢慢地说，声音被火焰吃掉，“结束才是……”  
鸣人的脑袋咣当一声，犹如什么人给了他当头一棒，他在首领儿子的喃喃自语中慢慢转过身来，一字一顿地发问：“你刚才，说了什么？”  
大火最终是被暴雨浇灭的，短暂的雷阵雨平息了突如其来的人祸。然而事情的原委究竟如何，其他的村民并不知情。  
“给，”鸣人从怀里掏出绘本递给女孩，“你最重要的东西。”  
她眼眶通红，在看到珍视的重要之物失而复得之后再也忍不住，哭着扑上来，一把抱住了鸣人的膝盖。她呜呜咽咽地从嘴里道出感谢，鸣人笑起来，摸了摸女孩的头：“不是我的功劳，要感谢就感谢我的朋友吧，他叫宇智波佐助。”  
男人站在一旁没有说话。清晨的山脚下着绵绵细雨，损失惨重的村民披着急用的披风，聚集在最后的残垣下。焦木和碎石构成了这里的一切，连原先整个村庄最漂亮的招牌也已经葬身火海。鸣人向一旁的首领儿子投去愤怒的视线：“现在，你可以说说这到底是怎么回事了吧？”  
佐助的手臂受了轻伤，在拿回绘本之后他并没有立刻返回，而是径直去了另外一个地方，回来的时候接过义肢的断臂处有些开裂，被鸣人用夹板暂时固定，但由于短时间缺少医疗物资，只能暂且作罢。  
男人站在原地，只字未言。  
“你这混蛋——”  
佐助接住了鸣人的拳头：“不是他。”  
鸣人愤怒地瞪圆了蓝色的双眼。佐助转过身，从怀里掏出一根护额，这是一根被烧毁严重的护额，蓝色的绑带被烧得只剩下干脆的棕色渣滓，金属表面上刻着一道被划去的雾忍标志，也留着烧过的痕迹。  
“这是我在村子后面找到的，追上去的时候人已经不知道逃到什么地方去了，”佐助把护额扔在地上，“这么大的火势想要短时间烧起来可能性不大，基本可以排除是手动点燃的可能性，只不过利用了这里的干草垛，再加上火属性的忍术，可以轻松嫁祸给其他人。”  
“其他人？”在场的人面面相觑。  
“比如……”佐助的目光挪向戴头巾的男人，女孩抓紧了父亲的衣角，脸色发白地看着佐助。  
“到此为止吧，”鸣人站了出来，“我和佐助的任务结束了，这场大火我们也无能为力，但山上为非作歹的人已经被赶跑，你们想要继续留在这里，或是迁居到其他地方都是你们自己的事。但是……”  
“唯有结束，”鸣人露出一个笑容，缓缓看向一旁的男人，“才是最好的开始。”  
男人露出了一个感激的微笑。

8-10  
8  
篝火在他们中间被点燃。鸣人坐在一桩周边长满野生菌类的木墩上，平静地看着那堆火，偶尔拾起手边的枯枝扔进火的中心。劈里啪啦的燃烧声不断钻进耳朵。  
“佐助，”鸣人用手支着脑袋，“你说，不告诉他们真相，这样的做法真的好吗？”  
“这件事只有他们自己最清楚，”佐助的声音里夹杂着火焰的跳动，“人唯独自己品尝过苦果才会得到教训……但，有些话必须成为善意的谎言。”  
“就像我刚才那样？”鸣人忧心忡忡地抬头看了好友一眼，“你刚才说的话我听不懂啦，什么苦果什么谎言，我只是觉得那个男人想要重新开始，迁居到新的地方，是不是真的有必要用这么偏激的方式？虽说最后也不是他干的啦……恰巧和那帮混蛋做的好事撞上了。”  
“我不是说过了吗，结束才能开始，”佐助说，“如果不是这次突发事件，他迟早都会亲自动手纵火。这帮村民需要一个强大的理由结束在这里的生活，也需要一个靶子集中他们的怨怼，而那个男人甘愿成为靶子。”  
佐助抬起自己的手臂，看着他的小臂上用以固定的夹板，木头制的，边缘因为火灾的缘故有些发黑，长在边边角角的毛刺深入他的绷带，偶尔刺进皮肤，叫他感受蚊虫啮咬般的磨人隐痛。佐助习惯了痛，不管是哪一种形式上的痛，他知道痛是走向目的地的必经之路，饱尝苦果不光是人类与生俱来的脾性，也是承载身体的船只。  
“这我当然知道，”鸣人说，“结束了才能开始……和曾经的你有点像的说，但现在听起来真不像是你会说的话。”  
佐助把手臂放下，静静地凝视鸣人捆上的夹板，它们紧紧箍着佐助的小臂，压迫他的血管，凉意就从指甲与肌肤的接缝处爬上来，丑陋又罪恶。  
“是吗，”他冷淡地回应，“那么……”  
篝火还在继续燃烧。鸣人的目光缓慢地游上佐助的脸颊，宁静无比的夜晚里他似乎能听到自己藏在肋骨下砰砰作响的有力心跳。这是后遗症。从他身体深处发出的枪响，要穿破他的喉咙替他发声，他是后遗症的傀儡。  
“就从现在开始结束吧。”佐助说。  
他扯下了最后的那两片夹板。  
鸣人震惊地站起来：“佐助，你要做什么！？”  
佐助没说话，他暴力地拆卸下夹板后，绷带也跟着松动脱落，断臂与义肢的交界处，有一块伤疤十分显眼，远比义肢开裂的痕迹更加刺目。而鸣人熟悉这道伤疤，在他与佐助相对称的那条断臂上，与柱间细胞如今已经融合的地方，在完美的义肢上方，被他的绷带紧紧缠绕着看不见的阴暗处，他们的伤疤一模一样。  
夹板被佐助扔进了篝火，火焰吞掉它的食物，腹足地兹拉兹拉叫了起来。佐助看着火堆以缓慢地速度变大变高，在他形状漂亮的眼睛里几乎要盛不下，那两片夹板，被他所丢弃的最后的援助，来自鸣人，来自医疗班的樱发忍者，来自那个被他离开的木叶，他想，我不需要。  
“佐、佐助……”鸣人被惊得说不出话来，他丝毫不明白佐助的用意，只能傻张着嘴，呆呆地看着他。  
佐助近乎轻蔑地看着他：“这是木叶的约束。”  
“……”鸣人合上惊讶的嘴，有些难过地看着他，“佐助。”  
“这是约束，也是结束，”佐助慢慢地说，“我不会再接上义肢，因为木叶的约束对我而言到此为止了。我不会离开，但我也不会再返途。鸣人，你明白结束的含义吗？曾经的我想要和你斩断一段过去，然而这并非真正的结束，因为结束意味着一切清零重新开始：唯有现在，我意识到了这件事，我对木叶仍然有所留恋，而——”  
鸣人看着他，坚定无比：“佐助，我说过的吧，不管你去到哪里，你需要一个可以落脚的地方。你是鹰，只喜欢没有镣铐的飞行，这是你的愿望，也是我的愿望，但自由不意味着结束。”  
“这就是你要跟我走的理由？”佐助问。  
金发男孩点了点头：“我要和你一起走，不管你将要到哪里去。”  
“你要跟我一起走，有没有做好失去一切后援的准备？”佐助看着鸣人的眼睛，语速飞快吐出他的陈词，“你要付出代价，你选择动荡，不安稳，无法和平，烦忧和苦恼的代价，因为你选择了我。”  
“……就像刚才那样，”佐助说，“你会失去意想不到的东西，不止是夹板。”  
“佐助，我……不知道你为什么会这么觉得，”鸣人深吸了一口气，他像是终于做好了一个决心，他看着那一堆沉默燃烧的篝火，这是他们谈话时唯一聊以慰藉的乐章，他不想放弃它，不断地往里扔进树枝和枯叶，他接着说，“我选择和你走的理由，是因为我觉得和你在一起我是快乐的，我可以忘记我的难过和伤心，我觉得我是最自由的，虽然这么说很可笑，我和你不一样，也许你曾经感受到被束缚，来自你曾经的故乡……从这点来说我无法感同身受，但我也曾是被孤独所困住的胆小鬼，我不想要一个人，我想要陪伴的畅快，和朋友们一起大笑的自由。现在我得到了，得到了爱，得到了几乎我想要的一切，唯独你，佐助——你是不一样的。”  
佐助看着他。鸣人抬起头来，那眼神专注无比，充满了屏息时的十二分注意力。他正在凝视一段从未有过的时光，凝视一段过去。他的凝视穿透佐助的肩膀投向更远的来处，他们来自木叶，那个曾经迫使他们在一起，给予喜怒哀乐之机的集体，他向它施加怨恨，剑的威压，然而这些并没有用，木叶的概念在他心中有大半部分分给了漩涡鸣人，他是他恨与怨气的投掷点，他把自己的全部抛空，扔出去，扔进那个再也没有温情可言的村落集体，就像那里合该是一场火海路过后留下的残渣，然而他回过头，他充满讶异、张狂的眼睛看到了：  
他在背后看到了漩涡鸣人。  
他拿走了他的恨，他的怨气和其他些许的微妙感情，他拿走的是几乎全部的宇智波佐助。这是木叶曾经拿捏他的砝码，他可以一举除去永诀后患，但他不能，他无法斩杀漩涡鸣人就像一个人无法斩杀全部的自己。  
他的灵魂被永久地留下了。这无期的约束攒满了密密麻麻的痒和痛，就像上下固定他断臂的两片夹板。要如何抹去，要如何扔掉。  
他又要如何结束呢？  
“我真不懂你，鸣人，”佐助看着篝火，“对你来说，我到底是什么？朋友？兄弟？还是曾经交过手的敌人？你一直没有跟我讲明白过。”  
“那又怎么样？”鸣人抬起头来，“……可能我也不是很明白我自己在想什么，但是，我很确定，这个世界上没有第二个人可以再给我带来这样的快乐了。佐助，如果你就是那个人，我为什么要和其他人走？”  
佐助猛地看向他，脸上流露出难以置信的惊讶。  
鸣人哑声笑起来：“别人都说我是个笨蛋，连好色仙人也这么说过，后来我慢慢觉得这个词也不是那么坏，至少有些时候它听起来比所谓的聪明人要好……你也可以说我是个超级无敌大笨蛋，白痴，吊车尾，因为直到现在我也没办法好好地讲清楚我对佐助你究竟是什么样的感情。朋友？兄弟？家人？我不知道，可是我说过了，佐助你是不一样的。”  
“因为你是最特别的。”  
他听到漩涡鸣人这样说。 

9  
“对了，”佐助忽然开口，稍稍与他撤开一些距离，“你的背包……进去的时候我找过了，没有看到。里面有什么重要的东西吗？”  
鸣人正呼呼喘气，他的蓝眼睛泛起透彻而薄的雾，说话也好似携着水汽。佐助在他身上摸到了夏天金色的剂量。接着他听到鸣人含糊地嘟哝：“要说有什么重要的东西，可能就是那张照片了吧？”  
“照片？”佐助低声问，“你还带了那种东西。”  
“烧掉就烧掉吧，又不是不能再照，”鸣人快乐地说，“况且，现在最重要的也已经不是它了。”

10

“你们要离开了吗？”  
男人取下头巾，向佐助和鸣人深深地鞠了一躬。他的身后是正准备向东边的岛国迁徙的村民，小女孩站在父亲的身边，紧紧拽着他左手的小拇指。鸣人这才注意到这个男人的左手只有四根指头。他们身后的一方小小的土丘，里面安葬着男人被烧坏了脸的父亲，无字的墓碑下摆放着鲜花，还有鸣人从火堆中及时抢救出的夹板。  
“我们的任务结束了，”佐助说，“没有继续留下来的必要。”  
男人只好说：“我们要到水之国去寻找新的住处，这里山路难行，如果同路的话，我愿意为你们担任向导。”  
鸣人闻言哈哈大笑：“回？我们不回去。”  
“不回去？你、你们不是木叶的忍者？”男人露出惊愕的表情，“难不成……”  
佐助没再回答他的话，抬起腿朝与众人相背的方向离开。鸣人笑得一脸灿烂，快步追上黑头发的宇智波，回头向迁居者挥手：“再见啦，如果有机会的话，我们说不定还会再碰上的！”  
……  
“所以，”佐助笑着问，“未来的七代目，我们现在去哪里？”  
“喂，别那么喊我，”鸣人大声嚷嚷起来，“你是在嘲笑我吗！去哪里都无所谓啦，只是……我现在暂时不是那么想回木叶去了。”  
佐助看了他一眼：“你以前可不是这样。”  
“只是暂时啦暂时，”鸣人潇洒地大跨步向前，火海，断壁残垣，过去被他丢在身后，他像路过山中的每一棵树那样路过它们，直到他终于站在和佐助并肩的位置，“现在呢，我要当一个流浪忍者，去周游世界，和你之前一样。”  
他们慢慢地、慢慢地远离衰老致死的村落，慢慢地、慢慢地走向世界的心肺之核，他们将路过每一处任何可能发生春天的啼鸣的地方，踏过任何埋有珍宝的陌生地域，去到他们梦中见过的白浪喧哗的领海，不受约束地放浪形骸。他们离开每一个可能成为他们家的地方，留下爱的回忆，就让爱在这狭窄又宽阔的空间里钻出一条隧道，他们将永恒地穿过那里，不死的灵魂将成为此地千万个轮回的永住民。  
“向哪里流浪？”佐助忽然问他。  
鸣人停下脚步，慢慢地回过头来。

FIN  
我将永远向你流浪。


End file.
